I want to ruin you
by Myra Elysium
Summary: “I want to ruin you,” she whispered into his ear; breath heavy, heart beating, head throbbing, skin burning. Looking into his eyes, she found him gladly waiting for the eventual ravaging of his body. His submission ready for the reward of throes of pleasure.  A steamy account of Ren and Kyoko's love life.


"I want to ruin you," she whispered into his ear; breath heavy, heart beating, head throbbing, skin burning. Looking into his eyes, she found him gladly waiting for the eventual ravaging of his body. His submission ready for the reward of throes of pleasure.

"Take it all off," she commanded and slipped away to the headboard, sitting leisurely for the show. Her lips curved into hints of a smirk. Her eyes sharply concentrated on his every move. He removed his pants first. Off went the boxers with them to the other end of the floor. Next went the shirt, the watch and the tie. His rush exhilarated her.

Standing bare he looked back at her. The room was heavy with the heat of their breaths and the fire of their bodies.

Gingerly she removed her shirt while keeping their eyes locked. With the corner of her eye, she caught him grabbing his dick.

"Don't touch until I say so," she threatened. He immediately dropped it.

She took off everything except her panties, let her hair loose and sat with her back against the headboard and her legs wide open. Meanwhile, he stood there with his dick hardening at the ravishing sight. But he dared not move.

"Grab the lotion and sit in front of me."

He sat in the middle of the bed, merely a foot away from her. His eyes tore away the visibly wet underwear from her pussy in his head. He was fully erect and she hadn't even touched him yet.

"Pour some lotion on it and rub yourself."

Avidly, he slathered his hand with lotion and grabbed his dick. A whimper escaped his lips and his eyes close in gratification.

"Move it slowly. Up and down."

"Slow hurts. I am too hard right now," he pleaded.

"Slow. Till I say otherwise," she glared. He complied. His hand moved up and down his dick in achingly slow motions. Her hands gently massaged her breasts as she watched him ecstatically..

"Lotion?" he requested two minutes later. She nodded.

".. and speed up," she smirked and he graciously picked up speed. His breath quickened, beads of sweat ran down his face as his moans got louder.

"Say my name," she cooed.

"Kyoko.." he moaned, eyes moving up and down her naked body. The curves of her breasts, the folds of her stomach, the belly button peaking through them, her long slender legs wide open for him to stare at her covered pussy.

"Again."

Kyo..ko...Kyoko… Kyo..Kyoko..." his tongue stuttered.

"Take more lotion and slow down."

His hand followed her commands. Her name became his moans. Her breath visibly caught in her chest with the thrill of dominating her 'strong' man.

"I am.. Cum..ming," he croaked.

"STOP."

His hand abruptly halted and his half closed eyes shot open. The sounds of his heart beat could be heard in the dead quiet of the room.

Enough of the show. She pounced on him, throwing him on the bed, his back against the soft duvet.

"Please.." he begged. His dick was throbbing. The frown on in forehead showed his pain. He was so close.

She hungrily kissed his lips, pulling on them with her teeth, sucking his tongue. He kissed her back just the same, savouring in the little control she gave him.

She sat with her legs astride him on his chest. He felt a wetness and realized her pussy was rubbing against his skin. She had taken off the panties without him noticing it.

Out of the blue, her hand grabbed his dick behind her back. He groaned in agonizing pleasure.

"Kyoko…"

In one swift lunge, she sat on it. Loudly both screamed as pleasure jolted through their body.

"Move your.. Hips," Breathlessly she commanded while riding him fast and rough.

His hands dug into her hips as she moved up and down her dick. Her juices flowing down it unashamedly. The sounds made by their bodies rubbing together aroused them both.

"Don't dare cum before me."

"Okay.." he choked out in compliance. The rhythm of the penetration kept rocking the bed for a while until: "Take charge," she whispered. Her cheeks were burning. Pleasure was ripping through every follicle of her body. She was clearly close.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, threw her down on the bed and rammed his dick into her. Both groaned, "Kyoko…" "Ren…" and climaxed in one go. He released it all deep inside her womb. Breathless, he fell on top of her.

Without missing a beat, she grabbed his head, fingers digging in his hair and on his arched neck, bit ardently. He winced. She suckled and bit the spot until satisfied with her work.

Once she was done, he wrapped his arms around her, nestled his face between her breasts, kissed them profusely and closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday," she whispered, seconds later.

She chuckled when the only response she got was his light snoring.

She closed her eyes as well and let the peace of the moment seep into her.


End file.
